


Almost

by BytheSea (ye_old_cactus)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Almost Kiss, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Virmire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ye_old_cactus/pseuds/BytheSea
Summary: After every meeting with the Council Kaidan can't help but worry about Shepard who always puts a tough front, but this time... this time something changed, something got to him.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> I'M REPLAYING MASS EFFECT AND I FORGOT I INSTALLED THE MOD TO ROMANCE KAIDAN AS MALE SHEPARD... I JUST FUCKING FINISHED VIRMIRE

Kaidan reached his hand to help Shepard get up. He’d been moping since the reunion with the council finished, one would think he was used to those meetings going down but this time was different.

He could see it in the way Shepard tried to get his gear out to no avail, the lock on the locker making it hard for him, even though they had all done it unconsciously for years.

Kaidan had been watching him since they came back, since he turned around after Udina finished talking, since the reunion with the crew ended, since he saved him instead of Ashley… Kaidan had been watching Shepard since he met him for the first time.

Shepard almost reluctantly accepted his help, but with how frustrated Kaidan was too, he didn’t measure the force of the pull and Shepard ended on his chest, instead of steady on his feet.

Just when he was about to apologize and help him stand straight, Shepard started getting closer and he couldn’t help but do the same. He could almost feel Shepard’s breath ghosting over his lips, their faces centimeters away from each other, eyes closing slowly…

“Commander,” Joker said interrupting them.

Shepard closed his eyes, breathed in and out, untangled himself from Kaidan and opened his eyes, ready to kill a bitch.

“Are you spying, Joker?” Shepard asked.

Kaidan mirrored Shepard’s breathing exercise and with an “I’ll be ready in a minute… sir,” he left to put his armor on. He made sure to have his gun loaded and walked straight to the cockpit.

“Joker,” he called the pilot, who turned around slowly, expression guilty and hands up in a surrendering sign.

“Lieutenant,” Joker replied almost crying.

**Author's Note:**

> December, 31st. 21:10 CST
> 
> HAPPY ALMOST NEW YEAR I HAVE NO REGRETS.


End file.
